Rising From the Ashes
by mercurymari83
Summary: An unlikely alliance between two desperate men, different as night and day, leads them to seek redemption in conquest, while battling inner demons. My first DW fic! **Rating will change!** (DiaoChan/LuBu expected) **R&R, feedback appreciated!**


Disclaimer: I own none of these great characters, all respective copyrights are observed. :D

Rising from the Ashes

Chapter 1

"Contemplation"

»x—X—x—X—x«

The man sat on a plush cushion, looking out his window into the expansive horizon, watching the sunrise unfold before him. It was a silent symphony of colors that danced before his eyes; the spectacular show preceded the entrance of the sun. The rolling hills of Ancient China were breathtaking against the backdrop of daybreak, and he sat in a serene state of mind, preparing himself for the day.

It would, no doubt, be just the same as every day before that. Yet he refused to give up hope despite the fact that with every sunset, his dreams became more and more unattainable. Like sand pouring through his fingers, he could feel his aspirations slipping away from him as time went on.

He silently prayed to the gods for strength and power to triumph. He knew there was not much more time before everyone close to him deserted him; they had gone so long without a military victory, and he had been banished to the outskirts of the country by the Emperor.

The man's brow furrowed, and his pupils dilated slightly as the bright rays of the waxing sun penetrated his window. He prayed for a new opportunity that he would not fail at, if given the chance. He wanted another chance to realize his dream, and become ruler of all of China.

No one could overcome him in a duel; he was simply the best warrior, his name feared throughout the country. He thirsted, ached for complete power over those that burned him in the past. 

The worst part, the aspect of it all the ate away at him, was the fact that he had experienced victory before. The taste of brief conquest gave him an appetite that he knew he could not satiate until he had taken it all. He knew what it was like to prevail against all odds, and he wanted more.

It didn't help that one of his most trusted generals was absent from his life at the moment. After his exile, the warrior disappeared mysteriously. He spent many an hour wondering where the person went, why they did it, and he even sent out scattered search parties. Every effort was fruitless. It compelled him to live with silent disappointment, which he expertly concealed behind his ever-scowling, furrowed-brow visage. He ceaselessly prayed to the gods for the return of his only trusted companion. At one time, he protected the warrior with his life, and swore that he would never leave. Ironically, it was his closest friend who left him, without so much as a word. He refused to believe that he was deserted, rather, he chose to give credence to the fact that something happened, some secret attack came for his trusted companion while he could not fulfill his duty to protect her.

When he had private moments to himself, he found it hard to think of anyone else but his lovable Diao Chan. He could not shake her vibrant, cheery persona out of his memories, try as he might. She was the only one who helped him, fought beside him, helped him win a victory, however brief it may have been. She was the only one he ever felt the courage to confide in. The day she disappeared, she stole a part of himself and took it with her, gods know where. He could not admit to himself the possibility that she was gone forever, having deeply betrayed him. His domineering ego would never let him admit that he had lost his head over the companionship of a woman, left in a vulnerable emotional state. 

The words vulnerable and emotional were never used to describe the mighty, insurmountable Lu Bu.

A servant entered his room, cutting rudely into his deep thoughts, and severing whatever new reflection he had acquired.

"Master Lu Bu, you have two visitors. They have made a long journey to see you."

This was going to be an interesting day, indeed.

»x—X—x—X—x«

The clouds and ominous weather could not keep the Nanman King and Queen inside for long; they had an important journey to begin; one that they hoped would lead to prosperity for their people. The scattered Nan tribes gave their undying allegiances to two people alone: Meng Huo and Zhu Rong.

Just after daybreak, they mounted the best elephants in their possession, and began the journey to see the one man they felt could help them. Their most loyal servants accompanied them as they began the trek along the wide, dusty path. They were not certain if their effort was in vain, but they were fiercely determined to make the journey and try.

The three major forces in China were always quarreling, battling one another, and the Nan wanted nothing to do with any of it. But when the audacious Shu dared to intervene and attempt to overtake their peaceful lands, the Nanman king could remain neutral no longer. Outraged at the unprovoked violence, he struck back, but only succeeded in losing his subjects and his pride. For a brief moment, he believed the Wu and Wei would attempt to stand up for the peaceful Nan kingdom, but they turned Meng Huo the cold shoulder and looked the other way, as his kingdom was slowly being unraveled.

Soon thereafter, the Shu generals pulled out of the Nan territory, having become deeply involved in a conflict with Wu and Wei. Meng Huo and his wife were left to rebuild their kingdom, and constantly fear another coup from the Shu. 

At her wit's end by this time, Zhu Rong could not stand another day without action. She refused to live in constant fear, and discussed her concerns with her husband. She ardently suggested a man who could help them; a man whose name was revered even through the most remote villages of their vast domain.

__

"It is infinitely better to try and remedy this wrongdoing by fighting fire with fire; pacifism has gotten us no where. Husband, it is time to ask for help, from someone who I believe can help us. We must seek help; we must see Lu Bu."

After three days and nights of the trek with the elephants, the Nanman King and Queen came to the province of Luo Yang, their destination, just before daybreak.

"Finally!" Meng Huo exclaimed. "We've reached Luo Yang! I just hope that Lu Bu lives here, as rumored…" he breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh country air. His elephant trumpeted, swishing its tail about in an anxious manner. Several passing commoners looked askance at the gargantuan beast, but quickly lowered their eyes and continued. Zhu Rong, however, noticed the peculiar behavior of the people. "It seems the populace here is not accustomed to seeing tribal leaders on elephant," she chuckled to herself. "Let us find out where Lu Bu lives." 

The regal woman looked around, and finally laid her eyes on a couple walking by. "Excuse me!" she said, and jumped down from her elephant in front of them. "Would you please help my husband and myself find the residence of the mighty Lu Bu? We have urgent business to discuss with him, and any help you could offer would be most appreciated.

Allow me to introduce myself: I am the Nanman Queen, Zhu Rong. My husband is King Meng Huo."

At this time, she looked directly at the man and woman, and studied them.

They both looked quite docile, yet there was some sort of aura around them; Zhu Rong had the slight suspicion that they were warriors themselves. The woman was small and petite, with dark, bold eyes. Her chin-length cropped obsidian hair and rosy cheeks contributed to a look of innocent beauty. The man she was with was rather tall and built; he had friendly brown eyes, and wore a band around his head to keep wisps of his black hair away from his eyes.

The woman spoke first, with a surprisingly strong voice. "We would be glad to be of service to you. I have heard of you and your husband the King, and I would be honored to assist you. Please, follow us." The man merely nodded in response to this, and gave a smile before bowing his head in respect.

"We will take you right to his home, Queen," the woman said. "And please allow me to introduce myself: I am Nu Wa and this is Fu Xi. We are at your service."

»x—X—x—X—x«

Elsewhere in the country, another young man watched the sun rise. Creases on his face, from years of battle and witnessing death, detracted from his otherwise youthful appearance. He had lived two completely different lives by that point, and he considered starting another. He grew tired of doing the same thing every day, getting into a rut; the man wanted more out of his pathetic life. Fighting battles for the sake of others appealed to him in the beginning, but he grew tired of it; he wanted to fight for himself now.

His home looked out onto the ocean, and the bright rays of the sunlight reflected off the water, causing him to wince slightly. He barely noticed, however, as he was still in deep thought.

The man greatly, though secretly, admired the determination and strength of Lu Bu. He longed to be like the revered man, fighting for himself and no one else. In the days of his own previous occupation, he was free to do whatever he liked, and remained in an alliance all the while. He wanted to live in an alliance of warriors that fought for themselves, but could fall back on one another. Currently, he was at the services of one man, whom he was required to fight for. He grew tired of fighting for this man's military omnipotence.

Tired of all these clouding thoughts, he stood abruptly, blocking them all out of his mind. The bells attached to his belt jingled lightly as he left his bedroom and sought his morning meal.

»x—X—x—X—x«

Lu Bu's eyebrow arched slightly as he scrutinized the servant. After a tense moment of thought, he said gruffly, "Very well. I'll see them."

He turned back to look out the window one last moment, before rising from the cushion he sat upon, and striding out of the room, exuding an air of the utmost confidence. The servant jumped out of his way, and quickly bowed his head in a gesture of respect—or, more like one of veneration. The fearless hero barely noticed this as he exited.

Maintaining his customary grim expression, the man quickly marched through the twisted hallways of his home, soon reaching the atrium. Waiting for him were two pairs of people; together, they made up the strangest group of people he had seen before. Daintily resting upon a mahogany bench sat two women: one wearing tribal garb, with an unmistakable regal air about her; the other was a pretty, younger girl, who looked suspiciously mysterious, as if she were keeping a secret. He switched his gaze to the two men who obviously preferred to stand: one was tall and built, with short black hair and a piercing gaze; the other was shorter and broader, carrying gauntlets and dressed in a tribal fashion. It was quite obvious as to who was partnered with whom.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but find the young man and woman familiar, in some way he could not fathom at the moment.

Lu Bu cleared his throat abruptly, and cast a cold look about the room. "You wish to see me?" he inquired in a rough tone. "Please get right to the point; I don't particularly enjoy wasting my time."

»x—X—x—X—x«

Author's notes: This is only the beginning of many twists to come. I sincerely hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, and comments/constructive criticism is much appreciated. I would love to know what you think! Thanks. :D

~Mari~


End file.
